Demigod Ninjas
by Persephone Jackson
Summary: Persephone and Naruko Uzumaki. Twin Kunoichi, jinchuriki. . . demigods? Fem!Naruto and Fem!Percy.
1. Demigods in Ninja School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here but the plotline.**

AN: Hello all. I am a new writer so please be gentle. This is going to be a fem!Percy/Gods and a fem!Naru/Sasuke. Please enjoy! ^^

Pairings: fem!Percy/Gods, fem!Naru/Sasuke, one-sided many characters/fem!Naru

Rating: Mild T-MA

Warnings: Language, violence. Percy and Naruto will be twin siblings. Later MA content. Sakura and maybe some other bashing.

Chapter 1: Demigods in Ninja School

Two little girls, twins, stared at the building with a mixture of fear and amazement. The fear, because it was their first day at the building, a school, and amazement because, well, it was their first day of school. Ninja school.

"It's gigantic, Sephy-chan," the younger twin, Naruko said.

"We'll be okay, Naru-chan," Persephone, better known as Percy or Seph, or Sephy assured her sister. "We'll be in the same class so we won't get seperated."

Even though they were twins, they were exact opposites. Percy was calm, cool, and level headed while Naruko was loud, cheerful, and passionate. Percy had black hair cropped to her shoulders while Naruko had two blond pigtails pulled onto either side of her head. Percy had sea green eyes, Naruko had bright cobalt blue. The list went on and on.

Naruko wore a bright orange hoodie with black capris, half-zipped ninja sandals, and she had her legs wrapped in ninja bandages.

Percy wore a black T-shirt with a green stripe running from the collar to the sleeves end on each side, a fishnet shirt underneath that with wrist length, fingerless, black gloves. Long black pants and black ninja sandals adorned her bottom half and wrapped around her waist was a green scarf.

"You ready Naru-chan?" Percy asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Let's go then."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, will you marry me?"

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

_"Stupid annoying girls,"_ Sasuke thought.

He went through this every single day of his life. Go outside the Uchiha compound, be stalked by annoying fangirls, go back to the Uchiha compound, still be stalked by annoying fangirls. The only difference now? Now he was trapped in a classroom with fangirls for eight hours and couldn't escape them.

Maybe he could graduate early like his Aniki. . .

The teacher, Iruka Umino, cleared his throat and smiled warmly at them. "Hello class. Before we start, let's begin with roll-"

The door slammed open and two girls came in, neither noticing the eyes trained on them.

"I told you we were supposed to go this way, Sephy-nee," the cute blond girl said.

"Well sue me, Naru-chan. How was I supposed to know where our classroom was when no one told us?" the other girl, Sephy-nee, asked.

"Ahem?" Iruka cleared his throat. "Care to explain why you're both late?"

The two girls finally noticed the looks they were getting and both got sheepish looks on their faces.

"Sorry," the black haired one apologized. "We tried asking for directions, but no one would tell us where to go."

"Well why didn't your parents drop you off?" Iruka asked.

The blond girl's bottom lip trembled slightly and the black haired one glared at the man. "For your information, we're orphans."

Iruka winced at his carelessness and bowed his head in apology. "I apologize. I didn't realize-"

"Yeah, no one does," the blond grunted. "And they honestly don't care either, so stop faking."

There was a tense silence for a moment before Iruka sighed. "Go find some empty seats, please."

The girls were disappointed to see that there were only three seats empty, but two of them were in front of each other, so they went in that direction. The black haired girl took the seat next to a bleach blond girl, while the sunshine blond sat next to Sasuke. That was the wrong thing to do.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, blondie!" a pink haired girl named Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, stay away from Sasuke-kun, freak!" the blond that her sister sat next to yelled.

The source of all the anger glared at the two girls, blue eyes flashing a vivid red before returning to blue.

"I don't want your precious Sasuke-kun," she hissed. Her sister watched these interactions with high amusement.

Sasuke was surprised to hear this. No girl had never resisted going gaga over him before, so he didn't know how to react to the blond.

"Quiet!" Iruka made a scary face as he yelled, effectively shutting the girls up. His smile returned soon after, making the class sweatdrop. "Ami Rukai?"

Sasuke kept shooting glances at the blond by his side, not sure what to make of her. On one hand she could be faking about not liking him, but on the other hand, she could be telling the truth. He waited for his name to be called, glancing at the girl to see if she reacted to any of the names.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

He raised his hand slightly, and every girl in the room (minus three) squealed and sighed.

"Uzumaki Naruko?"

He saw the girl's hand go up and he smirked secretively. Uzumaki Naruko. Maybe his Aniki could tell him about her.

"Uzumaki Persephone?"

Everyone in the room blunk at the unusual name.

"Call me Percy or Seph." it was an order, not a request.

"Be nice, Sephy-nee," Naruko giggled.

Percy rolled her eyes but she had a small smile on her face. The class seemed to snap out of their shock.

"Are you both sisters?"

"Naw, they don't look anything a like. You're adopted right?"

"Baka! Don't say that! They're orphans remem- sorry."

The sisters got a twitch in their eyebrows and Iruka cleared his throat for the millionth time that morning. "Yamanaka Ino?"

As the last hand went up Iruka moved on to the next topic. "Alright, everyone's here. Now today we will be learning about the proper way to hold a kunai. . . "

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Naruko and Percy were nearly asleep as they listened to the other children chattering at free time.

They had been bored out of their minds when Iruka was explaining different kunai holding techniques. Their caretaker, Omono Umi, an ANBU member, had been teaching them techniques since they were two.

"Ano. . . " a shy voice whispered. The twins looked up to see Hyuuga Hinata shuffling nervously. "Can I. . . sit with you?"

Naruko grinned brightly, pearly white canines shining brightly. The plum haired girl blushed darkly. "Sure!"

The three girls sat there contently, very few words passing between them. It was peaceful, until the fangirls attacked. Naruko and Percy couldn't tell you where they popped out of, but all of a sudden they had about thirty angry little girls in front of them. Some of them weren't even from their class!

"Listen here, Uzumaki," Sakura, who was apparently the leader, growled. "Stay away from our Sasuke-kun or we'll beat you up!"

Naruko tilted her head to the side and blunk. "Your Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't even say his name, you little brat!" Ino snarled.

She was suddenly on the ground holding her cheek, Percy cracking her knuckles over her ominously.

"Don't call my baby sister a brat," Percy said calmly. "The only brats around here are you idiot little girls, claiming someone as if they were a piece of meat instead of a human being."

Sakura slapped Percy across the face for touching her friend, only to have a foot kick her in the stomach. She let out a pained _oomph_ as she landed next to her best friend. She looked up with pained eyes to see a growling Naruko above her, eyes nearly turning red.

"Don't ever touch my sister, you little bitch," Naruko didn't know what the word meant exactly, but her Omono-Nii used it when referring to his fangirls.

Sakura and Ino layed there on the ground in silence, before looking at each other. They smirked an opened their mouths.

"PERSEPHONE AND NARUKO HIT US!"

Iruka was by them in a second. "What happened?"

"Persephone and Naruko attacked us for no reason!" Sakura cried.

"Yeah!" Ino agreed. "We were just playing with our friends when they came over and hit us."

The other members of the Sasuke Fanclub started nodding and agreeing with their leaders. Iruka looked up and glared at the twins sternly.

"Girls, is that true?"

"It's not true!" Hinata surprisingly defended them. "Sakura and Ino came over and started threatening Naruko because she sat by Sasuke-san."

"You liar!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

Iruka was torn. Sakura and Ino had more witnesses, but Hinata couldn't lie if her life depended on it.

"Haruno and Yamanaka are lying," a cool voice said. The fangirls squealed as they saw their obssession jump down from his perch on a nearby tree. "They threatened Uzumaki-san and Persephone-san," he ignored the glare sent his way by Percy. "Got fed up with them and told them to quit. Sakura slapped her and Naruko pushed her down."

Iruka knew who was in the wrong now, especially when the fangirls betrayed their leaders and began agreeing with the Uchiha. "Thank you, Sasuke-san. Haruno, Yamanaka, I believe a call should be made to your parents."

As Iruka dragged the two protesting girls inside, Naruko turned to Sasuke.

"Why did you lie, Uchiha-san? Nee-chan made the first hit."

Sasuke felt a blush rise on to his cheeks as the pretty girl stared at him with those big blue eyes. He turned his head so she wouldn't see it, but unknown to him, Percy did.

"N-no reason," he stuttered. "I just hate liars. Liars and fangirls."

He gasped when the girl hugged him unexpectedly. He had never been hugged by a girl before (his mother and the fangirls who latched on to him didn't count) and he was surprised to say that he didn't mind her hugging him.

"Let the boy breath, Naruko," Percy teased.

Naruko stuck her tongue out at her sister and hugged Sasuke tighter. "I'll let go when he tells me to let go, Sephy-chan!"

Sasuke shook his head and got his usual stoic expression. "Hn. Dobe."

Naruko flicked the boy's nose, an irritated scowl on her face. "What did you say, Teme?"

"I said Dobe, you Dobe."

"Take that back, Teme!"

Percy watched as the two bickered back and forth.

_'Oh yeah, those two are going to get married.'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending. There will be two, maybe three more chapters before the events of Naruto and PJO: TLT begin.**

Review if you liked this please.


	2. Omono and Itachi

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here but the plotline.**

AN: Hello all. I am a new writer so please be gentle. This is going to be a fem!Percy/Gods and a fem!Naru/Sasuke. Please enjoy! ^^

Pairings: fem!Percy/Gods, fem!Naru/Sasuke, one-sided many characters/fem!Naru

Rating: Mild T-MA (MA content will be on yourfanfiction under the same username)

Warnings: Language, violence. Percy and Naruto will be twin siblings. Later MA content. Sakura and maybe some other bashing.

Chapter 2: Omono and Itachi

_**Three Months Later. . .**_

Naruko hummed as she and Percy collected flowers. Today was their Omono-nii's birthday. Well, it wasn't _really_ his birthday. It was the day that he took them into his care. He was on a C-rank mission and wouldn't be back until later that evening, which gave them just enough time to bake his cake, and go buy his present with the little money they had saved up.

"Sephy-nee, I think we have enough flowers!" Naruko said in her cheerful tone.

It was true, they had tons of flowers in the four baskets that they brought with them. One was full of Chicory flowers, another with Jimsonweed, a third with Rhododendren, and the last with Lilies. Most would be used to decorate their apartment while the rest would decorate their Nii-san's birthday cake.

Percy looked at the baskets and nodded. "I think you're right. Grab two baskets and we'll go."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The twins were having a hard time getting back home. They were both trying to balance their baskets and weave inbetween people who ignored them or tried to trip them up all without dropping their delicate cargo.

Naruko cried out as she felt herself being pushed by no one in particular. She didn't want to ruin her flowers, but she knew it was unavoidable as she fell forward. What she didn't expect was for someone to catch her _and_ the baskets. Naruko looked up at her savior and for a moment she thought it was Sasuke, before realizing that this boy was older than him.

_'But he has to be related to Sasu-chan,'_ she thought.

"Are you alright?" the older boy asked softly, making sure he didn't drop his new cargo.

Naruko blushed in embaressment when she realized she was staring and scurried out of his arms. "G-gomen. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving my flowers from being ruined."

The boy gave her a small smile, amused by the girl's cute behavior. "It was no trouble Miss. . . "

Naruko seemed to loose her shyness and gave him an award-winning smile. "I'm Uzumaki Naruko, the future Godaime Hokage!"

The boy chuckled at her behavior. "It is nice to meet you, Naruko-san. I am Uchiha Itachi. I'm guessing the girl staring at us is your sister Persephone-san?"

The blond snapped out of it and looked over at her amused twin. Percy raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on her face. Naruko blushed and scowled, guessing what she was thinking.

"Yeah, that's Sephy-chan," Naruko looked at a clock hanging in a shop nearby and gasped. "Oh no! Omo-nii will be home in three hours and we still have to bake his cake!"

Naruko scooped up her baskets and was about to rush throgh the crowd when Itachi's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

Naruko bit her lip, as if she wanted to say yes, but shook her head anyway. "No thank you, Itachi-san. You've helped enough already."

Itachi snorted and took the baskets from her, ignoring her cry of protest. "Nonsense. You obviosly can't carry these baskets and walk through this crowd all at once."

Naruko pouted cutely and mumbled under her breath, "Stupid Teme's older brother."

She didn't know that Itachi had acute hearing. She looked up when she heard him chuckle again. "What's so funny?"

Itachi began to walk, the two girls following behind him hurriedly so they could keep up with his longer legs.

"You're Naruko."

The blond gave him a blank look, as if to say, "Well, duh."

"No, I mean you're the Naruko my little brother's been obsessively talking about for the past quarter-year."

Naruko let out a victorious sound. "Yes! I knew you were Teme's brother!"

Percy watched as the two chatted back and forth. She had heard that Uchiha Itachi was the prodigy of his clan, loved by all, and the Ice King of Konoha. It would astound anyone else who saw the blond and the Ice King talk, but Percy knew that her twin had a way of worming herself into peoples' hearts, a talent she had always been slightly jealous of.

"Nee-chan!" adoring blue eyes looked at her matched with a beautiful grin. "Come on, slow poke!"

Then again, how could she hate such a beautiful little thing like her? How could anybody resist Naruko?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sasuke was torn between being annoyed or crying. This was the third time this week that his Aniki had promised to play with him, but never showed up.

_"Does Aniki hate me?'_ he wondered.

"Sasu-chan!" a voice called cheerfully. Sasuke looked up just in time to be tackled by his blond-haired best friend. He hugged her back half-heartedly, still sad about his brother not showing up.

"Uzumaki-san, would you please allow my Ototou to breathe?" a familiar voice said.

Sasuke looked over his friend's shoulder to see his Aniki looking at them in amusement. Wait. . .

"How do you two know each other?" he asked.

Naruko grinned at him before getting up, offering him a hand. "Ita-chan here saved me and my flowers from being crushed in the village square."

Sasuke nodded before eyeing Itachi warily. "Why are you both here?"

"It's getting late, so we won't be able to train," Itachi said. Sasuke sighed in defeat. "But, Uzumaki-san here has offered us to come over to her house for her Onii-san's birthday. You don't have to go if you do not wish to."

Sasuke resisted the urge to drop his jaw. He was going to get to hang out with his Aniki and his best friend? Score!

"Let's go."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The Uchiha brothers sat at the kitchen table, conversing with the Uzumaki twins as they hustled and bustled around the kitchen.

"Which flowers should we put on the cake, Sephy-nee?" Naruko asked. She had a smudge of flour on her cheek, making her look more adorable than normal.

Percy circled around the cake contemplatively.

"Well, the cake's white so how about the Chicory flowers?"

"Good idea!"

They had just finished decorating the cake when they heard the front door open. "I'm home!"

"Nii-san!" Naruko squealed before running out of the kitchen.

They heard a man laugh before Naruko appeared, in her Nii-san's arms. Naruko realized that the Uchihas' were still there and grinned widely. She grabbed Omono's arm and pulled him foward. "Nii-san, this is Sasu-chan and his Onii-san, Ita-chan."

"Sasuke and Itachi," the older Uchiha corrected gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Umi-san."

"You as well, Uchiha-san," Omono said. "ANBU's been talking about you since you graduated the Academy."

"Oh really?"

Naruko sensed the upcoming long and (in her mind) boring discussion about ANBU and ranks and whatnot. It was her Nii-san's birthday and he had _just_ gotten off from a mission. That meant **NO BUISNESS TALK**!

"Nii-san, no boring talk!" she whined. "Birthday cake and then your present!"

Omono smiled at his blond ward.

When he had taken them into his care, he had expected to find spoiled little brats who were pampered just because they were orphans. He thought that all of the villagers were just jealous that they got whatever they wanted. To his surprise, he had met two malnourished little girls, the younger one flinching at everything that moved and the older one trying to act brave for her sister, but in reality was just as scared.

It had taken the girls nearly half a year before they would act normally around him.

Naruko lit her Nii-san's candles with a lighter and pushed the small, but nicely decorated cake in his direction. "Make a wish, Omono-nii!"

Omono lifted an eyebrow, but humbled the little girl and blew the candles out. Naruko clapped happily, the other three occupants clapping politely as well.

"How old are you now, Umi-san?" Itachi asked.

Omono closed his eyes and chuckled. "Too old to count."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, sensing the double-meaning within his words. The man looked no older than twenty-five, which wasn't too old. Most people started complaining in their thirties. There were no signs of aging either. No wrinkles, no stress lines, no gray hairs. He knew shinobi that were eighteen, but looked like they were in their mid-thirties. Not to mention that Omono Umi was a very high-ranking ANBU.

"Time for your present, Nii-san," he barely heard Percy say.

A plain green medium-sized box was pushed toward the ANBU, who sighed when he saw it.

"Girls, I thought I told you not to get me a present," at their sad looks, he added, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I know that you don't get a very large allowance."

There was another thing that caught Itachi's attention. Foster children got fifty dollars a month for allowance, depending on their age. If the twins were five-going-on-six, they should have been getting two hundred-fifty dollars a month, each. They didn't seem like the materialistic type, so they should of had enough money.

Omono opened the box lid and saw about a dozen deadly sharp kunai. He could see the kanji for sea on the handle of each of them.

Sasuke peeked over and looked into the box, eyes widening when he saw the kunai. "Wow! Aniki, those are like the kind that father bought for you. Aren't they expensive?"

"Yes, they are," Omono answered before the raven could. He kept tilting the kunai, admiring their craftsmanship. "Girls, how did you afford these?"

"Well, we went to see the local blacksmith and asked him how much custom kunai cost," Percy started.

"He said that he wouldn't weld them for us though," Naruko said sadly. "He said that he wouldn't ever weld anything for brats like us."

Itachi noticed Omono's lips tighten, and saw something wild and dangerous flash in his sea colored eyes.

"But we convinced him to sell the metal to us," the twins said in unison.

The three males blunk at this.

"You made these?" Itachi asked. He couldn't see any flaws in the metal or the handle. His own, which had been imported from the best blacksmith in the Land of Fire hadn't looked as good as these!

"Mhm," Naruko hummed. "It was like someone was there, telling us what to do and when to do it."

Omono's eyes widened for a moment before returning back to normal.

"Really?" Sasuke asked in the way only a child could do.

"Yes, I could tell it was a man's voice," Percy said, making Omono's suspicion heighten. "He was very nice and patient when we'd mess something up and have to start over. Good thing we bought so much metal."

"Cool."

"That is _cool_," Itachi let the odd word roll around his tongue. "But I'm afraid that our mother will start to worry if we don't go home now."

"Aww," Sasuke and Naruko whined.

Itachi smiled a little at their behavior. "Don't pout. In fact, I would like to invite Naruko-san and Persephone-san to dinner tomorrow night. With your permission of course, Umi-san."

Omono waved a hand. "If it's alright with your parents."

Itachi nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Good-bye, Uzumaki-sans, Umi-san."

Naruko waved as if he were a mile away. "Bye Itachi-kun! See you tomorrow, Sasu-chan."

"Bye," Sasuke said.

As the two Uchihas left, Omono turned to his wards. "Alright you two, time for bed."

"Come on, Nii-san," Naruko said. "Can't we stay up for another hour?"

Omono chuckled and scooped the two girls up with ease. "No. Besides, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll get to see Sasuke in the morning."

He walked to the twins shared bedroom, placing Percy on her sea green comforter and Naruko on her own orange duplicate.

"Go get dressed and brush your teeth, and then I'll tuck you in."

"Okay, Nii-san."

As the two girls rushed over to the little bathroom connected to their room, Omono sat on Naruko's bed and began to fiddle with her stuffed seal, Cuddles. On their third birthday, he had brought home a stuffed seal and a stuffed dolphin, saying that they could pick one. Naruko to the seal and Percy took the dolphin.

The twins exited the bathroom and hopped on to their beds. Naruko wore pale blue pj's with little darker blue stars all over them. Percy wore green pj's with sea shells all over them. All in all, they looked like two normal, adorable little girls.

Omono handed each of them their stuffed animals, pulled the covers up and tucked them in comfortably, before kissing their foreheads.

"Goodnight, my Shinju," he said.

"Goodnight, Nii-san," they called back. "We love you."

Omono smiled softly and turned off the light. He cracked the door, knowing that Naruko was still a little scared of the dark. When he looked away from the door, he frowned deeply.

"Why did he contact them?" he murmured. "And how did he know where they were?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Oh, a cliffhanger! The mystery continues. Thank you all for checking the story out, and thanks to my very first reviewer on Fanfiction or YourFanfiction, Lady Kaiki.**

Would four reviews be too much?


	3. Secrets Discovered

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except the plotline.**

AN: Hello all. Thank you for the views and reviews. Enjoy the next chapter.

Pairings: fem!Percy/Gods, fem!Naru/Sasuke, one-sided many characters/fem!Naru

Rating: Mild T-MA (MA content will be on yourfanfiction under the same username)

Warnings: Language, violence. Percy and Naruto will be twin siblings. Later MA content. Sakura and maybe some other bashing.

Chapter 3: Secrets Discovered

Naruko bounced in her seat, ready for the day to be over. She couldn't wait to go over and meet Sasuke's parents. She hoped they liked her and her Nee-chan.

Percy, on the other hand was **extremely** nervous, and she had absolutely no idea why. She liked Sasuke, he made her sister happy and he was a good friend. She had only talked with Itachi for a few hours, but he seemed to be just as kind as her Nii-san. Percy just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

The bell rang, interrupting Iruka's speech. "Alright class, tomorrow we have our first exam on kunai and shuriken. Have a good day."

The class collected their things and exited the classroom. Naruko twirled around her twin and Sasuke, her energy as high as always.

"My Kaa-san is making motoyaki tonight," Sasuke said. "Motoyaki, onigiri, and dango for dessert."

The twins paled when they heard motoyaki. They had never been able to stomach seafood. Neither had Omono, who had turned sickly green when another ANBU had offered him some octopus okonomiyaki.

Sasuke noticed their looks. "What? You don't like motoyaki?"

Percy gulped, willing the color to come back to her face. "No. We have this. . . allergy to fish. Whenever we try to eat it, we get sick."

Sasuke nodded, but inwardly he was very worried. His father loved motoyaki, and thought that it was the best food in the world. If his mother discovered that the twins didn't like motoyaki, he knew that she would cook something else, making his father angry. It was one of the things that made him both love and hate his father.

He loved his father because, well, he was his father. He's the one that taught him his first word and how to hold a kunai.

But he also hated his father. He hated how he ignored him, but treated Itachi like he was a god. He hated how he treated his mother like she was a slave, instead of his wife. And he especially hated how he would bad mouth anything he deemed 'weak'.

"Maybe we should come another night," Naruko said, unusually quiet. "We don't want to cause any trouble."

"No!" Sasuke protested. At her surprised look, he said, "I can ask Kaa-san to make something else to go with the motoyaki. She won't mind."

The twins glanced at each other before nodding nervously. They didn't want to tell the raven how just the smell of fish made them sick, so they kept their mouths shut. Naruko plastered another bright grin on her face, the one that she used with everyone but Percy and Omono. She hardly ever used it with Sasuke, but whenever she felt nervous, it came on like a reflex.

"Alright then, let's go!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikoto hummed as she grilled the salmon for the motoyaki.

She was so happy when her youngest son had come home after his first day, saying that he had made two new friends. When Itachi had informed her about the two of them coming over for dinner, she had been ecstatic. The only thing she worried about was her husband, Fugaku.

Fugaku had always been a very strict man, even when they were teenagers, having been a through-breed Uchiha. She herself was only half-Uchiha, her father being an Uchiha and she never knew who her mother was. She looked like she was a full Uchiha though, which was why Fugaku had asked her father for her hand. Trying to save his dignity, having a child out of wed-lock with an unknown woman, her father had agreed immediately.

Ten months after she had married Fugaku, she found out she was pregnant with Itachi. The only thing, he wasn't Fugaku's. Neither was Sasuke, when he came along six years later. Like herself, they looked like full-Uchiha's, but there was something in them that no one but Mikoto saw, that clearly showed that they were not the Uchiha head's sons.

Thankfully, Fugaku never figured it out.

As she waited for the food to finish marinating, a sudden urge overcame Mikoto. She went to the cupboards and began pulling out ingrediants to make beef ramen. As she was preparing it, she heard her youngest son announce his arrival.

"I'm in the kitchen, Sasuke-kun!" she called.

She heard several pairs of feet coming in her direction so she wiped her hands, and turned around just in time to see her son come into the room with his friends.

"Hel-" her throat closed up as she stared at the two girl standing by her son.

Neither truly looked like **her**, but she knew that they were **her** children. The older looking one had a light tan with pitch black hair and sea green eyes, but she had **her** nose.

The other one, the blond, also had tan skin but it was a tad darker and smoother. Long blond hair, like **her's** brother was pulled into two pigtails on either said of the girl's head. Big unnatural blue eyes, also like **her's** brother stared at her with a innocent and sweet gleam. She had **her** ears.

The blonde one didn't notice the woman's hesitance and gave her a shy smile. "Hello, Uchiha-sama. I'm Uzumaki Naruko and this is my twin sister-"

"Uzumaki Persephone," the other girl finished, a bit unerved at the intense stare of Sasuke's mother.

Mikoto knew she was correct at her assumption as soon as she heard their names. This was her best friend's, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina's children.

Mikoto managed a smile, although it was a tad dazed. "Hello, I'm Sasuke-kun's mother, Uchiha Mikoto. You can call me Mikoto-chan or Mikoto-san if you prefer to be more formal."

Naruko gave another shy smile and nodded. "Arigatou, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto inwardly shook her head and her smile became more genuine. "Well, for some reason, I decided to make beef ramen with our motoyaki, so if either of you want some. . ."

Naruko's eyes brightened at the word ramen, making Mikoto's heart clench at the memory of her red-head friend dragging her off to get ramen every day.

"I love beef ramen!" Naruko said.

Mikoto smiled again and nodded, waving a hand for them to take a seat at the table. "Well then I'm glad my instincts were correct and this ramen won't go to waste."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Naruko and Percy shifted uncomfortably at the silence that hung over the dinner table.

They were used to talking about anything and everything with either Omono or themseleves, and when they didn't talk, they usually had music playing. Silence made them jumpy. It seemed as if they weren't the only ones, as Sasuke was shifting just as much as them. Itachi was bouncing his leg up and down and even Mikoto was drumming her fingers on the table. The only one who seemed comfortable with the silence was Fugaku, who kept shooting glares at the twins for some reason.

"So," Mikoto was the first to crack. "I hear that you live with Umi Omono."

"Yes," Percy answered. "Nii-san took us in when we were two."

"That was very kind of him. I don't know too many ANBU that would take in two toddlers, especially one that doesn't look any older than his early twenties."

The twins nodded, and Naruko said, "I'm glad Nii-san took us in. We love him a lot."

Mikoto gave her a smile, and the twins smiled back.

"How is everything going at school?"

Sasuke answered that time. "We had our kunai and shuriken exam today."

Mikoto lit up. "How did that go?"

"I got bullseyes on all but two shuriken," Naruko said.

"Same here," Percy said.

"I missed one bullseye with a kunai by three inches," Sasuke said.

"That is unacceptable," Fugaku looked up from his food to give his youngest son a reprimending glare. "If you were in the field, three inches could cause you to lose a battle."

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead looking down at his motoyaki. Percy's lips pursed but she didn't say anything to the Uchiha patriarch.

Mikoto and Itachi glared at Fugaku. They were ready to blow their tops at the man for making Sasuke so miserable all the time.

"I think he did great," Naruko said, catching the older man's eyes. "He did the best out of anyone else in the class."

Fugaku glared at the girl. "But he didn't do it perfectly."

"Perfection cannot always be achieved."

"He is an Uchiha, he was born perfect."

"He's Sasuke, that's it."

A silence overcame the table, stunned at the fierce words that came out of the blond's mouth. Fugaku narrowed his black eyes, "How dare-"

"Who wants dango?" Mikoto quickly intervened, not wanting her husband to hurt the little girl who was so much like Kushina.

Fugaku and Naruko glared at each other for a while before Fugaku scoffed and looked away. "I don't want anything, onna. I'm going to my study."

The man stood up and strode away with his nose in the air. When he was gone, Mikoto hugged Sasuke, who was still quiet as a mouse. She looked at Naruko gratefully. "Thank you, for saying that. I am honestly ready to just divorce the man because he won't get that stick out of his butt."

Naruko gave a foxy grin and held up a peace sign. "Anytime, Mikoto-san!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A few hours after the twins left, about midnight, Itachi was woken up by his mother and father screaming at each other. He carefully stepped out of bed, and sent a little chakra out to make sure his sound-barrier seals were activated for Sasuke's room. He didn't need to hear this.

Itachi creapt down the stairs, feeling like a civilian child hearing their parents fight instead of the jounin that he was.

"I do not want our son hanging around those demon brats!" he heard his father shout.

"They are not demon brats!" his mother defended. "They are my best friends daughters!"

Itachi recoiled at that. Now he knew who his mother's best friend was, seeing how she would babysit him when he was a child. He had been very attached to the woman, if he remembered correctly. He couldn't remember her name exactly, but he remembered that she had long red hair and pretty dark blue eyes. He also remembered that she had a younger brother, the deceased Yondaime.

"-don't care if they're Kushina's bastard brats!" Fugaku yelled. "They're still jinchuriki!"

Itachi blunk once. Naruko and Persephone were jinchuriki? He peeked around the corner just as Mikoto slapped Fugaku across the face.

"Don't you ever call them bastards again."

Itachi felt a shiver run up his spine at his mother's cold tone. He had never heard her speak with such malice and hate before. She usually just bent over for Fugaku so he wouldn't do anything drastic.

There was a tense silence between the two adults, a silence filled with something that Itachi could not understand.

"My son will not be tainted by those brats," Fugaku said. "And if you will not make them stay away, then you can leave my house."

The two adults had a staring contest for a while. Mikoto closed her eyes and whispered, "I will be out by tomorrow."

The smug look on Fugaku's face slid off to be replaced by astonishment. "Excuse me? You're going to _leave_?"

Mikoto nodded her head, a determined look in her eyes. "I am through with being your slave. I refuse to allow you to treat me like this any longer. I want a divorce, and I want custody of my sons."

The Uchiha men held their breath, shocked by the turn of events.

"If that is all, good night." Mikoto turned on her heel and walked toward the stairs. Itachi cursed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sneak upstairs without his mother seeing him. As Mikoto climbed the stairs, she locked eyes with Itachi, and mouthed, "Go to your room and we'll talk."

Itachi nodded and went upstairs, careful to not let his father see him. He went to his room, his mother on his heels.

Mikoto shut the door behind her and turned to her eldest son. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard father saying he didn't want Sasuke to be near Naruko-san and Persephone-san."

Mikoto sat down on Itachi's bed. "So I'm guessing you heard everything else."

Itachi nodded.

"Do you have any questions?"

Itachi was silent for a moment. "Why did father call them bastards? Why did he call them jinchuriki? Are they jinchuriki?"

Mikoto chuckled as the small bit of innocence came out of her son. She thought that Fugaku had beaten it out of him. She stood up and told him to wait there.

Itachi sat on his bed, waiting patiently and nervously for his mother to return. When she did, she had three books in her hands.

"Read these," she said. "If you want to know everything. I'm tired and I have a long day of packing tomorrow morning."

She kissed his forehead, and told him she loved him before leaving the room again. Itachi watched the door for a moment before looking down at the books in his hands.

The largest book was a photo album. A thick one, from the looks of it. Itachi put that one aside to look at later. The last two books were obviously diaries, one a dark blue and the other a rosy red. He saw the name **Mikoto Uchiha** on the blue one and **Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze** on the red one.

He opened up the blue one to a random page.

_**May 19, 1993**_

Dear Diary,

I have been married to Fugaku for three months now and I absolutely HATE HIM! He's a big fat jerk who hates anything not associated with his precious clan. Including Shina-chan. Shina-chan says that he's a big prick and that I should take up Raiton's offer to run away with him.

Itachi could feel his eyes widen slightly. Who was Raiton, and why did he want his mother to run away with him? He skipped a few pages and stopped as a passage caught his eye.

_**November 28, 1993**_

Diary, I am in deep trouble.

This morning I went to the doctor's like Shina-chan and Raiton told me to. The doctor said that I was a month and a half pregnant, much to Shina-chan's delight. The only problem: I haven't slept with Fugaku in three months. I've only slept with Raiton.

Itachi could feel his heart skip a beat. He was born on June 9, 1994. The dates matched up and by what they passage said. . . he wasn't Fugaku's son. This Raiton was his father. Itachi shook his head and closed the book shut before reaching for the red one.

_**April 14, 1999**_

I still can't believe Miko-chan talked me into doing this.

Well, nothing has really happened lately 'diary'. Raiton has stayed for Miko-chan's pregnancy this time, which doesn't surprise me. He honestly did love her when she said she was going to have Itachi (who is currently drooling on my leg) and I felt sorry for both of them when he said he had to leave last time.

Okai asked me to marry him again today, same as everyday, but today. . . today he seemed so much sadder than normal when I said no. I mean, he's always sad when I say no but today seemed different. When I said no today, he looked at me and said, "I love you, Kushina."

And I know this sounds sappy, but my heart skipped a beat when he said that. He had told me he loved me before, usually after sex, but he had never said it outside the bedroom.

I, being me, ran like a chicken with its head cut off.  
  
Itachi had to laugh a little at this. He saw that was the end of the passage and skipped a couple pages.

_**May 1, 1999**_

I am in deep shit.

I went to the doctor's today with Okai. The doctor said I was pregnant and that I was due October 10. Okai was so happy, his pretty green eyes gleaming with joy. I know that he wanted children with me. Hell, I wanted children with him! But I didn't know how I was going to handle this. I was afraid that he would leave me because he had his job. It worried me like nothing else.

The doctor said it was twins, which only made my heart soar even more. I didn't want to know the genders (Much to Okai's annoyance) but when I told Miko-chan, she started squealing about her unborn child having playmates.

Hopefully Mina-chan won't kill my boyfriend for knocking me up.

Itachi skipped to the last page.

_**October 10, 1999**_

Diary, I'm dying.

I barely have the strength to write this passage, but I'm going to anyway. I have given birth to my twin girls, Persephone and Naruko, but they are not in my arms like they should be.

The Kyuubi and Nibi have attacked Konoha, and Minato has taken my girls so he can seal the demons within them.

Mikoto is here, holding Sasuke tightly in her arms. Itachi is snuggled against my side, crying as if he knows that I am about to leave this world.

Itachi flashed back, remembering his heartache that day when his best friend died.

_**Okai is also next to me, his beautiful eyes wet with tears. Raiton is holding Mikoto, whispering in her ear.  
**_  
There were blood and tear stains at the bottom of the page, and the handwriting got shaky and mispelled.

_**T-thr's a man n front of me.**_

He sez to take hiz hamd n that evrythn wil b ok.

Dunno y, but I trust hem.

That was the end of the passage. Itachi closed his eyes, trying to digest everything. He sat Kushina's book down gently and reached for the scrapbook.

The first fifteen or so pages contained pictures of Kushina and his mother, some having the Yondaime and others in it. Then two men started to show up in the pictures.

One man looked to be around twenty-one with black hair and sea green eyes. He flipped the picture over to see the man's name.

**Okai and Kushina- January 16, 1999**

Okai, Persephone and Naruko's father.

The other man in the pictures had to be Raiton, _'My father.'_

Itachi could see similarities between Raiton, Sasuke, and himself. They all had the same jaw-line and full lips. He didn't know how to feel as he stared down at the man holding his mother in a tight, but warm looking embrace. He wasn't Fugaku's son, and apparently neither was Sasuke.

He stayed up the rest of the night looking at pictures.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Abrupt and somewhat bad ending, I know, but I tried. Next chapter will have a time-skip.**

Is five reviews too much?


	4. Team Assignments

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except the plotline.**

AN: Hello all. I am a new writer so please be gentle. This is going to be a fem!Percy/Gods and a fem!Naru/Sasuke. Please enjoy! ^^

Pairings: fem!Percy/Gods, fem!Naru/Sasuke, one-sided many characters/fem!Naru

Rating: Mild T-MA (MA content will be on yourfanfiction under the same username)

Warnings: Language, violence. Percy and Naruto will be twin siblings. Later MA content. Sakura and maybe some other bashing.

Chapter 4: Team Assignments

Seven Years Later (Present)

_Aaah, she was having such a nice dream._

Naruko skipped through fields of ramen joyously. Percy was twirling around in a patch of dried ramen ingrediants that were shaped like fowers as if nothing else mattered.

Naruko looked up to see everyone in the village holding their wallets out to her.

"Please take our money, Hokage-sama!" they all said at once. "And buy tons of ramen."

Naruko, decked out in her Hokage outfit, grinned foxily and spun around giddily as ramen rained down from the broth colored sky.

"Naruko. . . "

"Naruko. . . "

"Naruko! Wake up!" Percy shouted at her twin.

The blond opened her eyes tiredly, blinking when she realized she wasn't in a ramen filled world, just in her bed in Konoha.

"Awww, Sephy-nee," Naruko pouted. "I was having an awesome dream!"

Percy snorted and ruffled her sister's hair. "Well come on, baka, we need to get ready for our oreintation."

That made Naruko wake up.

"Yes! We're finally genin!" she shouted. "After seven long years, we're kick-ass genin!"

Percy rolled her eyes as she fastened her Konoha band on her wrist.

Naruko jumped up and got dressed at a speed only she could achieve before tying her own black Konoha band on her wrist. She pulled her hair back into a loose braid, making her look a little older than she really was. "Ready!"

"Bout time," Percy mumbled playfully.

The two girls exited their apartment, unaware of what exactly would happen that day.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Across town in the civilian part of Konoha, Sakura was finishing getting ready. Humming, she tied her headband so it would rest on top of her head. When she put her arms back down, she giggled and winked at herself in the mirror.

"Sasuke-kun will finally notice me today," she whispered to herself. "I'm a strong, beautiful kunoichi now."

"Sakura," a voice called from down the stairs. "Isn't it time for you to get going?"

Sakura growled, her eyebrows furrowing and making her forehead look bigger. A tick mark appeared. "I know, I'm on my way out now."

_**"Cha! How long are you going to treat me like a kid? I'm a ninja now!"**_

Downstairs, a pink-haired woman with blue eyes looked at her ceiling with worry as she heard her daughter stomp around. "I just patched the ceiling up from last time."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Percy watched her sister with a smile, amused at how she kept bouncing up and down like she was still five, instead of twelve.

It had been seven long years since they first became ninja-in-training. Sasuke and Itachi now lived with their mother instead of their father, who whored around with civilians like his life depended on it. The twins had grown up to be quite beautiful, even if they were only twelve.

Percy had grown her hair out from it's shoulder length to just a little above her shoulder-blades. Her eyes, which had been a pretty sea green before, now got bluer as they went to the center. She was about 5'5" now, with a nicely toned body with noticeable, but modest curves. Her breasts were bigger than any other girl in her class, besides Naruko.

Naruko, on the other hand, hadn't changed as much as her sister. She had ditched her signature pigtails a few years back, deciding that they were too childish. She now usually put her blond hair into a cute braid while her bangs framed her feminine face. Her blue eyes, which were gorgeous before, were now just stunning to look into. Something that many had noticed about her was how developed her body was. Most girls had size A's-B's at twelve, but Naruko's were a whopping D. The generous curves didn't help Omono when boys would notice her.

All in all, the Uzumaki twins were very well-noticed by the population. Some said that they looked like goddesses, others said it was just the demons in them that made them so beautiful. That earned more than a few agreements.

Percy looked up a few rows behind her, seeing Hinata staring at her sister with a dreamy far-off look. Naruko didn't attract just boys either.

No one looked over as the door suddenly slammed open, a bubblegum-head and a bleach blond wrestling their way inside, screaming, "I'm first!"

Percy rolled her eyes and continued to talk with Naruko and Sasuke (Who didn't say anything, but listened to the conversation.)

Naruko was suddenly pushed uncerimoniously out of her seat by Sasuke. Groaning from the floor, she looked up to see the pink-haired menace staring at Sasuke with goo-goo eyes. "I was sitting there, forehead."

Sakura stopped her idolizing to glare at the blond who always took her Sasuke-kun's attention away. "Well now you can find a new seat, brat."

Sasuke glared at the bubblegum girl out of the corner of his eyes. Percy growled and helped her sister up. "Watch what you're doing, dumbass."

Sakura gave her an arrogant once-over and turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, can I sit by you?"

Percy held Naruko back when she went for Sakura. "You bitch! I was sitting there!"

"Back off, forehead," Ino came up by them. "I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun."

"I was here first," Sakura growl-whispered.

Naruko waved a hand back-and-forth. "Hello? Here before any of you. Besides, I always sit there."

Percy restrained the urge to throw kunais at the fangirls. Man, were they annoying. More and more fangirls began to come over, saying why they should sit next to Sasuke and not anyone else.

Naruko huffed and gently pushed Percy's hands off her. "Thanks for helping me up, Sephy-chan, before I got trampled by these elephants."

Thankfully, nobody heard her comment because of the massive cat-fight occuring.

Sasuke closed his eyes, annoyance clearly on his face if you knew how to read him. He looked up when he heard a thump on his desk. Naruko smiled at him. Sasuke felt a light blush appear on his cheeks.

"Mind if I sit here, Sasuke?" she asked.

She hadn't added an honorific to his name for about two years now, which made people around the village stare at her even more oddly than they did before. Sasuke chuckled (Making several fangirls swoon and/or faint) and waved a hand in front of him.

"Don't use his name without an honorific, Naruko-baka!" Sakura and the other fangirls had flames in their eyes.

Naruko snorted and looked back at her best friend, hoping to resume their conversation. "So Omono-nii wants me to stop eating ramen (As if) and-"

The fangirls got even wilder as they were ignored (and that their obssession was actually listening to Naruko) and they began screeching like the banshees they were.

"Whoa, this is great!" another graduate in front of Naruko said, accidentaly pushing her forward a little. "Sorry, did I bump you?"

The fangirls hearts broke. Percy mentally cackled. Oh, the blackmail she would gain from this. She couldn't wait for Omono and Itachi's reactions when she told them about the scene in front of her.

Naruko stared down at her best friend's onyx eyes, her lips not moving from where they were on his.

_'He tastes like all those tomatoes he eats,'_ she realized. _'Tomatoes and. . . something all Sasuke.'_

Sasuke wasn't fairing any better. He never showed it, but lately he had been feeling. . . _odd_ around his best friend. Whenever she'd smile at him, he would feel his heart skip a beat before quickening rapidly. A blush would coat his face when she'd bat her eyes at him so he'd buy her ramen (Which she surprisingly didn't taste like).

They pulled away from each other slowly, a light blush on their faces, their eyes never breaking contact.

_'They are so cute together,'_ Percy giggled in her head. An ominous and dark aura hung in the room.

_'I sense a disturbance in the force.'_ Naruko thought. Damn Omono and his love of Star Wars.

She looked up to see vicious fangirls, Sakura in the lead as always. "Naruko-baka, you are so _dead_."

Naruko waved her hands around violently. "H-hey, it wasn't my fault!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles threateningly. She was just about to throw a punch when a kunai slashed her arm. Crying out in pain, she looked in the direction of where the kunai flew from. Percy twirled another one in boredom.

"Don't touch my sister," she said, finally looking at her with a fierce glare. "If you're going to hit somebody, hit the guy that knocked her into your precious Sasuke-kun."

The fangirls did just that.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Somewhere unseen, a group consisting of fourteen people were watching.

"Kakashi Hatake will be their teacher?" one man asked.

"Yes."

"Make sure they are taken care of," another man who looked a little like the first man said. "I will not have anything happen to them."

"Do not worry, father. Nothing shall harm them while I am around. Besides, they won't be in Konoha much longer."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Please let me be with Sephy-nee and Sasuke. Please let me be with Sephy-nee and Sasuke. Please let me be with Sephy-nee and Sasuke." Naruko was praying outloud.

Iruka had just told them how they would be put in three-genin cells and that they would be led by a jounin. Naruko nor Percy cared who they got, as long as they weren't with fangirls.

One by one, Iruka called out different squads.

"Team Seven," Iruka said. "Uzumaki Naruko-"

Naruko looked up at the mention of her name. Males and some females in the room prayed that they would be paired with the pretty blond.

"Uzumaki Persephone-"

Naruko cheered and Percy let a wide smile grace her face.

"Haruno Sakura-"

All three of them clunked their heads on their desks.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

Three heads shot up and people all around raged.

"Iruka-sensei! It's a three man squad, not four!"

"Iruka-sensei, why are those fools paired with Sasuke-kun?"

"That stupid Uchiha doesn't need to be around my lovely Uzumaki-flowers."

Sakura turned around and gave a victory sign to Ino. Said girl looked furious. "How the hell did you get in his group?"

_**'Ka-ching! True love conquers all!'**_ Inner Sakura gloated.

Naruko was patting her twin's back sympathetically.

"I'm in a group with a fangirl and her obssession," the raven haired girl groaned.

"At least you have me, Sephy-chan," Naruko tried to comfort.

"But still, Sasuke-san, I'm okay with, but to have the Queen of Fangirls on our team too?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Naruko snickered as she propped the eraser between the doorframe and the door. Oh, her sensei was going to get it for being three hours late. And it was the first day too!

"NARUKO!" Sakura screeched. "DON'T DO THAT OR YOU'LL GET SASUKE-KUN AND ME IN TROUBLE!"

Percy and Naruko covered their sensitive ears. Damn, she could screech. Sasuke just sighed, wishing that he didn't have to put up with the girl. _'Annoying fangirls.'_

"He deserves it for being late," Percy said. Most thought that she was the emotionless twin, but she had a very high sense of humor. Living with Naruko had that effect on you after a while.

Sakura sniffed haughtily. "You still shouldn't do it."

_**'Cha! I love stuff like this!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

Naruko stuck her tongue out at the bubblegum-girl. She had always had problems with people telling her what to do. It was one of the few things the she and Percy had in common.

"Meh, if our sensei has a problem with it, I'll just blame Sasuke," Naruko said nonchalantly.

Sasuke snorted in amusement. That was exactly what he would expect his best friend to say. No one believe her with the reputation she had, but it would still make the prankee smile most the time.

Sakura, on the other hand, didn't like that notion one bit.

"You bitch!" she shrieked. "Don't you dare soil Sasuke-kun's good name more than you already have, Naruko-baka!"

Percy got up and raised a fist, ready to put a bump on the pink-haired fangirl's head when the door slid open.

_**Plunk**_

A powder of white smoke poofed from an equally silver head of hair. The figure froze in the doorway.

Naruko was the first to react, hunched over with peels of laughter and tears in her eyes. Percy giggled, a rarity to people who knew her, before laughing just as hard as her sister. Sasuke barely contained his own snickers, dark eyes lit up with amusement.

"I am so sorry sensei!" Sakura gasped. "I would never do anything like that!"

Inner Sakura winked and did a double-thumbs-up _**'Perfect shot!'**_

The silver-haired man lazily looked at them with his only visible. "My first impression of you all is. . . I hate you."

The twins could feel their eyebrows twitch. Jackass.

"Meet me up on the roof."

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The twins looked at each other before shrugging and hopping out the window, Sasuke followed after them, and Sakura had to rush up the stairs.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kakashi was wary when he first heard about who was on his team.

Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest Uchiha prodigy, and younger brother of Uchiha Itachi an even more powerful prodigy. He was a fangirl magnet and was best friends with the Uzumaki twins.

Haruno Sakura, queen of the Sasuke Fanclub and an all around weak kunoichi. She was very smart (most the time) but between her weak chakra supply and her fangirl ways. . . she wouldn't be fun to work with.

Uzumaki Persephone and Uzumaki Naruko. Omono's wards since they were three-years of age. His sensei's nieces and Shina-chan's daughters. Persephone, the container of the Nibi, and Naruto, container of the Kyuubi.

Interesting lot.

"Alright, I want you four to state your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi said boredly.

"Can you give us an example, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

She recieved four disbelieving stares. She really couldn't follow that?

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi. What I like. . . none of your buisness. Dislikes. . . I don't know. Dreams. . . never thought about them. Hobbies. . . I have many hobbies."

Team Seven could feel headaches coming on. All they learned was his name, three out of four of them already knew it.

"Let's start with you, pinkie," Kakashi said.

Sakura glared at the nickname. "I'm Haruno Sakura, What I like is *giggle*. . ."

A shy glance at Sasuke.

"My hobbies include *more giggles*. . ."

A more outright glance at Sasuke.

"My dreams *tons of giggling and a blush*. . . "

The twins let out a sigh. Damn fangirls.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura scowled deeply. "Naruko-baka!"

"Back at you," Naruko mumbled.

"You next, blondie."

Naruko grinned foxily. "I'm Uzumaki Naruko, the future Godaime Hokage! I like Sephy-nee, Sasuke, Ita-chan, Omono-nii, ramen, and water. I dislike fangirls and anybody who tries to hurt my precious people. My dream is to become the Hokage!"

"Any hobbies?"

Naruko blinked. "Well, I like training and swimming."

"Good. The last girl."

Percy gave him a blank stare. "My name is Uzumaki Persephone, Naruko-chan's twin. I like Naru-chan, Sasuke-san, Itachi-san, and my Omono-nii. I have the same dislikes and hobbies as Naru-chan, and my dream. . . I don't really have a dream."

Kakashi hummed and pointed to Sasuke. "You next."

Sasuke sighed. "Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things. I like training with my aniki, Naruko, Percy-chan, and tomatoes. I don't dream and I train for a hobby."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. He had noticed the lack of honorific when he said his sensei's niece's name. Did he smell love in the air?

"Out first mission will be tomorrow," Kakashi said. "Don't eat anything or you'll more than likely throw up. See you all at five."

The four genin blinked. Was he serious? Kakashi disappeared, leaving the genin to themselves. Percy stood up, holding out a hand for her sister. "Come on, Naru-chan. Nii-san says he has something important to show us."

Naruko let herself be hauled up and grinned. "I wonder what it is. . . "

She turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "See you both tomorrow! Tell Ita-chan and Mikoto-san hello for me, Sasuke."

Then the twins were gone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Omono sat on the balcony, deep in thought.

_'How will they react when I tell them? Will they hate me? Will they accept it? Will they want to stay here instead of leaving?'_

"Omono-nii!" his arms and lap were suddenly full of Naruko. Omono looked down at the pretty genin he held and smiled sadly. Naruko rested her cheek on his chest. "What's wrong, Nii-san?"

Omono didn't answer, but looked up at Percy, who stood a few feet away. She came closer and sat down beside him.

"Girls, I have something important to tell you," he said slowly. "I. . . I don't know how to say this, but. . . we won't be in Konoha much longer."

A pair of blue and a pair of green eyes widened and stared at him.

"Why, Omono-nii?" Percy asked, bewildered.

Omono sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You girls know about you both being jinchuriki, yeah?"

They nodded.

"Well, you aren't just jinchuriki. You're goddesses."

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Naruko busted out laughing. "That was a good one, Omono-nii! Us, goddesses? Yeah, right!"

Omono wasn't laughing. "I'm serious, Naru-chan. You are both daughters of the Greek god, Poseidon. My father."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Okay, severely pissed off. I only got one review for the last chapter. ONE. And while I thank you for that review, Lady Kaiki, I am not happy that it was only one. Guys, when you give me feedback, I tend to update quicker. I want AT LEAST four reviews, or I won't update for a while, and the first person to give me a flame for being a 'review-whore' will be chewed out worse than a dog with a bone.**

Sorry if this seems rude, but I like feedback. Thank you.


End file.
